


Un extraño regalo…

by Ibrahil



Series: Kink 'Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha solo esta loco, y Jensen loco por estar con el.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un extraño regalo…

Un extraño regalo…

Autora: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-17

Warnings/Kink: Public sex.

Category: Jensen/Misha. Jensen/Jared

Summary: Misha solo esta loco, y Jensen loco por estar con el.

 Regalo de San Valentin, por el dia de la amistad para [](http://destielwinchi.livejournal.com/profile)[ **destielwinchi**](http://destielwinchi.livejournal.com/)    


 

\- Misha…Mish…no me toques alli… - se ríe, un poco avergonzado cuando su esposo de dos años le esta lamiendo y acariciando la columna mientras el rubio de ojos verdes se cepilla los dientes.

\- Eres irresistible… - susurra el hombre de ojos azules contra su caliente piel. – Oh…Jen…necesito follarte… - pide contra el oído del Jensen que le mira a los ojos a través del espejo.

\- Acabamos de hacerlo Mish…no pienso hacerlo de nuevo. – responde cerrando los ojos para lavarse la cara y la boca. Sonríe cuando escucha el resoplido frustrado de Misha, que deja caer su cabeza contra su espalda.

\- Vamos…uno chiquitico…así de chiquitico… - sonríe malicioso, divertido, su mano enrollándose en el miembro flácido de Jensen.

\- ¡Misha! ¡No soy pequeño! – reclama con un quejido, se esta endureciendo, y eso es malo, por que si algo a aprendido de Misha es que el muy bastardo es un amo del sexo sucio, y a la mínima atención de Jensen ya le tiene contra lo primero que encuentre, jadean su nombre y suplicando por mas.

\- Déjate llevar Jensen… - susurra en su oído, sus ojos azules como el mar dejando que las esmeraldas de Jensen se sumerja en ellos.

\- Misha…

Tienen sexo, unas dos horas mas agregadas a su diaria sesión de sexo mañanero. Lo hacen contra el lavabo, en el piso entre el baño y el cuarto y cuando consiguen llegar a la alfombra a Jensen le tiemblan las piernas tanto que no sabe si volverá a caminar en el próximo mes.

Se susurran el uno al otro palabras de amor, promesas de que el orgasmo solo es el primer regalo de San Valentín del día.

Jensen no tiene nada realmente planeado como siempre en estas fechas, para el siempre es mas importante que Misha pase el día feliz con el que entregarle algo que sabe Misha puede comprar donde sea, así que el plan es ir a cenar a Mounling Rasberry, el restaurant mas romántico de la ciudad. A Misha no le disgusta la idea, pero no hace mención alguna de su regalo sorpresa, Jensen tiembla de pensar en lo que podría estarle guardando.

El medio día llega rápido y ambos deciden ir a cenar con Chad y Sophia al restaurant frente a la empresa. Su piso de trabajo esta en el numero 132 lo que son veinte minutos bajando en el ascensor que se llena de unas veinte personas.

\- Va a ser un largo viaje… - susurra Jensen, recibiendo una palmada en su trasero de parte de Misha que le guiña un ojo, dejando lo extrañado.

Entran en el ascensor  y Jensen queda situado al fondo, delante del jefe de mercadeo, que es alto como el demonio, tan alto que tiene que doblarse un poco. Misha queda delante, situado frente a los botones, siempre le gusta quedar allí, por que así puede marcar los botones, es como un niño.

Jensen suspira, esta haciendo calor, y el aire no es suficiente, además que el tipo detrás de el no ayuda para nada, esta traspirando a mares, puede sentirlo cada vez que este estira un brazo para sostenerse de la pared a su izquierda, todo su sudor se pega a su brazo. Es asqueroso.

Más gente entra, y Jensen no puede evitar ser apretado contra el tipo, quedando pegados el uno al otro. Resopla alto llamando la atención de Misha que se gira a el y le guiña de nuevo un ojo, va a golpearle cuando salgan por que no sabe a que diablos juegan.

Así demasiado movimiento en el lugar y entran mas personas, por lo que la mujer que esta a su lado queda un poco pegada a el y el hombre que tiene enfrente también, asi que Jensen se pone una mano incomodo en la entrepierna, sosteniéndose su polla por temor a que de contra alguien.

Otros veinte segundos pasan y la música del ascensor se enciende, alta y ruidosa y sumerje a todos en un estupor que les hace relajar un poco el calor. Pero el tipo detrás de Jensen no parece relajarse. No para nada…el esta…¡oh dios mío! Se esta frotando contra Jensen, o al menos eso parece, por que no puede ser normal…eso duro que esta justo contra la raja de su trasero.

Se siente jodidamente bien, es mas grande que Misha, pero se siente mal, con el allí apretando su entrepierna y dejando que el otro hombre se restriegue de arriba abajo con movimientos tortuosos.

Empieza a sudar mas de lo que debería, con sus labios apretados en una fina línea para no emitir ningún sonido que delate lo que esta pasando, sus pantalones le aprietan dolorosamente y puede sentir sus pezones rozándose contra la camisa de manera constante.

“Oh dios mío…Misha esta a solo centímetros de mi…pero este hombre…”

El hombre en cuestión es Jared Padalecki, un tipo alegre con el cual Jensen no se trata, solo lo conoce por el mismo Misha, que le ha contado de las locuras que hacen entre ellos y Chad, otro enemigo mortal de Jensen.

\- Piso 96. – reza la voz femenina del ascensor.

Jensen jadea por que en ese instante Jared, el hombre alto y musculoso a su espalda, le toma de las caderas, apretándoselas, sus embestidas se vuelven mas rudas y mas necesitas.

“ _Joder debo estar todo rojo…pero me esta dando tan bien…oh por dios…”_  esta jadeando y gimoteando en su mente, la mano en su polla apretándolo para que se venga rápido por que  _”Joder este tipo ya debe estar al borde del orgasmo…quiero venirme con el”_

Las manos de Jared le aprietan fuerte como si Jensen fuera a ir a algún lado, con un jadeo oculto entre el cabello de Jensen, cerca de su oreja y de su piel sensible, Jared se convulsiona ligeramente mientras se corre sobre el culo de Jensen, mojando sus pantalones de vestir que son negros al igual que los del Padalecki.

Pasa un momento mas para que Jensen lo haga en sus pantalones, dejándose caer contra Jared que le sostiene.

Susurra a su oído. – Eres tan bueno como me dijeron… - su voz es ronca y sexy después del orgasmo.

Jensen solo jadea, y se deja sostener por esos brazos desconocidos. Se quedan así hasta que el ascensor se detiene en planta baja y todos se retiran lentamente, Misha esperando por Jensen que se queda rezagado al final, viendo como Jared se retira lentamente, saludando a Misha al pasar por su lado.

\- ¡Heya! – saluda Misha, abrazando su cintura. Jensen le mira extrañado.

\- Hey… - saluda bajito, avergonzado por la traición.

\- ¿Te gusto mi regalo de San Valentín? – pregunta a su oído con voz juguetona.

Jensen no entiende, por supuesto que no entiende, acaba de correrse y unas tres mil neuronas murieron con el orgasmo, así que es casi imposible que Jensen entienda, al menos hasta que vez como Jared y Misha se encuentran en la puerta, Misha palmeándole la espalda y riendo.

\- ¡¡¡MISHAAAAAA!!!


End file.
